Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1986-278 discloses an automatic blinking device (electrical device) which has a fixing structure of a lead wire drawn out from a device housing (shell structure) for accommodation of electrical parts. The device housing (shell structure) includes a body with its lower surface opened and a light-transmitting cover configured to close a lower surface opening of the body.
Electrical parts such as a photoelectric conversion element and the like are accommodated within the device housing. A lead wire (electric wire) having one end electrically connected to the electrical parts is drawn out of the device housing through an outlet provided in a fitting portion of the body and the cover.
The outlet includes a body-side groove having a semicircular cross-sectional shape, which is provided on an inner surface of a peripheral wall of the body, and a cover-side groove having a semicircular cross-sectional shape, which is provided on an outer surface of a peripheral wall of the cover fitted to the inner surface of the peripheral wall of the body. The body-side groove is formed to have a depth larger than the depth of the cover-side groove. On the inner surface of the peripheral wall of the body, there are provided triangular ribs extending along the opposite opening edges of the groove and leading to the top plate of the body.
When assembling the device housing, a lead wire is fitted to the groove of the body and then the cover is attached to the body. Accordingly, the lead wire is temporarily fixed to the groove of the body until the cover is attached to the body. This makes it possible to easily attach the cover to the body
However, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1986-278 described above, the lead wire is fitted to the groove in a state in which the lead wire is bent substantially at a right angle from the top plate of the body along the peripheral wall. For that reason, the lead wire may be jutted out of the groove by the elastic force of a conductor (core) or an insulator (covering) of the lead wire. This poses a problem in that it is difficult to temporarily fix the lead wire.